Ritsuka Gets some shoes
by AudiAnime
Summary: Ritsuka meets kelly. Kelly is the popular chick who did the Shoes video along with Txt message breakup NOTE FOR FANFICTION INSIDE!


**A NOTE TO FANFICTON:**

**Fanfiction, Kelly is a video star. Her videos " Shoes, Txt Message breakup, and Muffins are all over the internet. I realize fanfiction clearly states not to write about real people but Kelly isn't exactly real. She is a character played by Liam Kyle Sullivan. Liam dresses up and pretends to be her so I believe it would be alright for me to write about this. If you still don't agree with me writing this, please contact me instead of banning me. I will take it off the site upon your request**

**Anyways ppl, enjoy the fanfic! I will write more if you guys want more and I have some great ideas for the next chapter**

**Audikun**

**Ritsuka yawned silently as he watched the suns bright glares hit his desk. He did not want to go to school today but alas he didn't want to argue with his mother. It seemed to be a casual Monday morning, everyone talking about what they had done over the weekend or what they were going to do next weekend. Ritsuka had been at the mall with Soubi on Saturday and that was about it. He heard footsteps and as he turned he saw his teacher Shinonome his sensei. " Good morning class! " were her words, the words she said every Monday to try to cheer everyone up. " I would like to introduce you to a new student ." As she said the words Ritsuka's ear stood straight up, he could not believe what he was hearing. The student who had walked solemnly into the room was wearing a white shirt with trimmed in pink, with pink words on it that read " Betch " and she had a small, tight leather jacket, a knee length black leather skirt and solid black shoes with pink laces. " Her name is Kelly " Shinonome-san had said. Someone laughed madly and said " Oh my gawd, where the hell did she get those shoes?! ". The new girl seemed to be extremely pissed, and walked over to the girl who had said it. " What was that betch? What the fuck are YOU wearing? " The girl that had laughed was wearing a plain white t-shirt, jeans, and boots. " Ugly Betch " said the new girl. Before Ritsuka could blink Kelly had betchslapped the girl who mocked her. "Kelly, Kelly stop! " Shinonome was starting to panic. Sensei had never been good with dealing with fights at school and usually just waited for the students to stop. Unfortunately, this time that was not an option. Kelly was betchslapping, backhanding, punching, slapping, and screaming. Ritsuka had never seen anyone get the SHHH beat out of them that much. Finally Kelly had stopped and took a seat. The jacked up chick she had attempted to kill quickly ran down the hall to the nurses office and was sent home. Ritsuka tried to sneak a few looks at Kelly, but focused on class soon after. Finally it was time for Luch, Ritsuka wasn't very hungry but was bored out of his mind. He sat with his friends, Yuiko-san and Yayoi-san, and laid his head down onto his arms. " Is something wrong? " said Yuiko. " No, im just tired... " Ritsuka had replied. " Hey, there comes that Kelly chick! " Yayoi said after Ritsuka had started to fall asleep. Slowly raising his head he saw her, she was moving torwards they're table. " Why is she coming over here? " said Yuiko. Yayoi san had not responded but instead cowered in fear. She had reached the table. " Hey, like, can I sit with you guys? " Yuiko had nodded her head and Kelly had sat next to Yayoi and in front of Ritsuka. She was about to take a bite of her apple then instead said something that startled Ritsuka. " Your friend here's kinda cute." The words made him jerk up out of his sit almost immediately. Yuiko glared demonically at her. " What she said?, just saying " she then winked at Ritsuka causing Yayoi san to relax now that he knew she was distracted and no longer could think about beating him up. After Kelly's comments, they finished eating their lunch in a very silent manner. When the bell rung about 15 minutes later indicating the end of school, Ritsuka made a motion to walk home. " Can you do me a favor " said Kelly. Ritsuka was only minorly startled this time as he asked " What? " " I hate do go home most of the time so I wondered if you wanted to have some fun. Ritsuka could barely get his response out as his throat tightened up, " I guess...what did you have in mind? " Lets get some shoes! " she said as a wide smile appeared across her face. Ritsuka didn't like shoes that much but after this mornings little performance, her did not argue with her. They strolled down the street looking at the many shops lining the sidewalk. Kelly seemed a bit confuse as she looked around, then it struck Ritsuka. Kelly had never been to town here before so he told her about a shoe store a little ways down the road. Kelly thanked him, the confusion leaving her face, and they continued walking. They aproached the store, it was called " OMG SHOES. " Ritsuka had never been in it, but simply glanced at it on his trips to the grocery store with his mother. As they gently walked through the revolving glass door, Kelly said " Oh my gawd, shoes! " she had an obsessed look on her face and kinda scared Ritsuka. She was running to every table and shelf with shoes on them trying on every pair. " These shoes suck! " she would scream, and then sometimes she yelled " These shoes rule!." It was only 10 mintues later that she approached him at the counter holding 7 bags of shoes. The women behind the counter scanned the shes and rung the price up on the cash register. The total amount was 700$! Holy crap Rtsuka thought. Did she actually spen that much on shoes?!? Then the worst thing happened, a look came across her face that meant she was a little short of cash. Ritsuka sighed. " How much money DO you have? " he said. She did not respond but simply looked down at the ground. " Twenty dollars " she said in a quite, low voice. There was countless mintues of headbanging on the wall before he decided he would pay it. It wiped out all the money he had earned over the summer working with Yuiko, Yayoi and Shinonome san at school. **

**KELLY P.O.V**

**Wow I can't believe he bought me all those shoes. I absolutely love them all, but I was only doing it as a test to see how far he would go. It's such a shame that I will only be here for 1 week.**

**Normal/Ritsuka P.O.V**

**As they approached Kellys house they were both just kinda standing there like they were expecting something to happen. She sat her bags of shoes down on the porch and then approached Ritsuka, give him a quick, surprising hug and then went inside. Ritsuka strolled down the street to his house, opening his front door wondering if his mother was awake and ready to kill. He made his way up the stairs withot making a sound and went into his room. He laid his empty wallet down the dresser, switched into his PJ's, and laid on the bed. It was 10:00 clock sharp and he hadn't checked his cell phone all day. He opened, there was a new message form Soubi. The message read, " Ritsuka, please don't be straight. Yuiko told me about this Kelly girl and described her to me. Please, I beg you don't be straight, cause if you are, you have a very weird taste in women. " With these words Ritsuka laughed a little bit, got under his covers, and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was gone.**


End file.
